<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Kiss the Messenger! by SpiderKillerTrino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002520">Don't Kiss the Messenger!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderKillerTrino/pseuds/SpiderKillerTrino'>SpiderKillerTrino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Legend of Zelda Kiss Scenes [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Kiss, Kiss scene, Kissing on a loftwing, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderKillerTrino/pseuds/SpiderKillerTrino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pipit forgot to sign the love letter he wrote to Karane. Link is left to deal with the result of the oversight. He shouldn't mind...too much, that is!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karane/Link (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Legend of Zelda Kiss Scenes [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Kiss the Messenger!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to fanfiction.net on July 23, 2020.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I don’t get it,” Groose complained, looking at the map of the Surface that Link was holding.  “Why can’t we just take our loftwings over the desert?  We’d be able to find the dragon there, get your sword tempered, and get out without having to pack like we’re an old married couple on vacation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link sighed from his position beside his classmate.  “The air currents between here and the Surface are darn near impossible to navigate,” he explained.  “Tried to fly down there once and almost crashed.  Besides, I’m not sure we’d be able to fly back up past the cloud layer even if we </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>make it down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Groose shook his head.  “Then, at the very least, can we at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span> to walk straight there, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> run off to chase every interesting bug you see?” he asked.  “I’d like to get that blade of yours ready to fight Demise as soon as we can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look,” Link consoled him, “I want to see Zelda safe too.  But sometimes we have to sidetrack.  You never know when we’ll find something useful.”  Groose’s only response was a derisive snort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link was about to challenge Groose’s attitude when a new voice called out: “There you are!”  He rose abruptly from the bench on which he and Groose had been seated and looked ahead.  He was surprised to see Karane striding purposefully down the footpath towards them.  She was wearing a bright smile as her gaze locked on the flaxy-haired cadet.  Link wondered what she wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a few seconds, she was right in front of him.  “I got your letter,” she started.  “I gotta admit, I was so focused on Pipit that I forgot there’s other </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> nice guys around.  Besides, you’ve finally managed to one-up him, ‘cause...well...you actually notice me.  Not sure why you didn’t sign the letter, but who cares?  Anyway, that’s why I’m here.  I want to say...</span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look she got from Link was one of complete and total confusion.  “Letter?” he asked himself aloud, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>My</span>
  </em>
  <span> letter?  What letter?  I never sen…”  He trailed off as the realization struck him just what letter she was talking about.  A few days ago, Pipit had handed him a sealed letter, begging him to give it to Karane for him and explaining that it was his confession to the senior cadet.  So Link had obliged, thinking nothing of it.  And </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the result?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karane saw the look that spread across his face as he began to understand what she was talking about.  “Glad you finally remembered,” she said playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that letter was from Pipit!” Link interjected.  “That should have been...wait...Did you say it </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t signed</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she answered, “I guess you forgot in your excitement.  And don’t you try and bluff your way out of this, hot stuff.  We both know Pipit would’ve given me his confession </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself</span>
  </em>
  <span>...like you did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he was really shy about this,” Link countered, backing unsteadily away from her, his voice getting increasingly desperate.  It wasn’t as if he was actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>afraid</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Karane was only two years his senior and - he had to concede - </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> attractive.  But his singular focus on his mission - and on his training in previous years - had kept him from being interested in romantic relationships.  Besides, he’d only recently noticed her </span>
  <em>
    <span>because</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Pipit.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karane rolled her eyes at Link’s panicked state.  “You mean the same guy who’s constantly chatting with everyone at the academy?  Yeah, right.  And what did I say about bluffing your way out of this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not bluffing!” Link replied.  “Pipit’s the one who’s interested in you, I swear!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karane let out a short bark of laughter before saying, “Nice try.  Now come on, I know a really good make-out spot.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was advancing on Link now, one arm out to take him by the hand, and he was still backing up.  All he could manage to squeak out was, “But...but…”  He looked to Groose for help, but the bigger boy was obviously trying - and failing - not to burst out laughing.  Link felt with his mind for Fi, but her deadpan reply came back to him: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry, Master Link, but I fear I can be of no assistance in this situation.  I believe the correct term for what I am feeling is...amusement</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Karane almost upon him, he finally found some coherent words again.  “Dang it, Fi,” he muttered under his breath as he dropped his map, turned tail, and sprinted away, with Karane seconds behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next to the loftwing platform, Pipit was sitting at a picnic bench with his mother, chatting about their respective days.  Despite his cheerful demeanor, there was a current of nervousness running through his mind.  He’d sent Link off with his love letter to Karane days ago now, but had heard nothing about it since then, which made him dreadfully anxious.  Was she not interested?  Had Link failed to deliver the letter?  Had someone else made a move first?  The unanswered questions were threatening to drive him mad.  And he was thinking about the situation even as he conversed blithely with his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His questions were answered when Link came running at full tilt down the footpath and into the open ground of the platform.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sign your bloody letters, Pipit!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” came his shout, sounding like a mix of irritation and alarm.  At almost the same moment, a shrill whistle pierced the air as Karane emerged behind, matching Link’s pace easily.  The next moment, Link leapt off the platform, followed in short order by Karane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And in that instant, Pipit groaned aloud, putting his head in his arms, as he realized </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what was going on.  His one thought at the moment: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I blew it!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Link, meanwhile, was in freefall from the platform.  He raised his fingers to his mouth, knowing his loftwing could easily outpace Karane’s and carry him clear of the situation.  But his fingers hadn’t even reached his mouth before something swooped right below him.  He landed chest-first on a loftwing’s saddle hard enough to drive the air from his lungs, the whistle he’d planned coming out more as a wheeze than anything.  He immediately realized that this loftwing was not his own; its feathers were bluish-black, rather than the bright scarlet plumage of his own bird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned face-up when he heard Karane’s call from above: “Look out below!”  Half a second later, the redhead landed in the saddle, knees on either side of Link, hands holding his wrists down.  She gave him a sly smile as she gazed down at him.  “Well,” she said mirthfully, “this works too.  Kinda figures you’d wanna have your first kiss on the back of a loftwing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link briefly looked to the side.  He was pinned to the saddle not only by Karane’s hands and knees, but by the vast expanse of sky all around.  If he were to attempt to roll out from under her, it would be a very long fall for both of them.  He looked back up at her, eyes wide.  “Please tell me this is a prank,” he said weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karane grinned (Link had to admit she looked wonderful when she did).  “You’re cute, you know that?” she said to him, and for the first time now, Link’s face started to turn pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With nothing left to fall back on, Link repeated, “I swear, Pipit wrote you that letter.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one who - </span>
  <em>
    <span>mmmmmmffff…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”  He got not further, his speech cut off abruptly by Karane’s lips as she pressed them hard against Link’s.  Blood now raced to his cheeks, and for a moment he panicked internally.  But then his brain shut off and his instincts betrayed him, and he found himself kissing back, though it was next to impossible to keep up with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t regroup his thoughts until Karane broke their lip-lock.  He was panting as she grinned at him.  One of her hands released the wrist it was holding and she brought it over to stroke Link’s cheek.  “That wasn’t so bad, now, was it?” she said softly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link was surprised to find himself agreeing wholeheartedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He neither nodded nor shook his head, but the expression he had told Karane everything.  She smiled, relieved that he’d finally stopped putting up a struggle.  Then she looked around at the empty sky and sighed.  “Now, as enjoyable as that was,” she told Link, “I think I’d like to continue this on some more stable ground.  You cool with that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link nodded weakly, and she steered her loftwing left, towards the nearest in a chain of small, grassy islands in the sky.  As the bird sped for the island, she looked back down at Link’s flushed face and said, “If you thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was fun, just wait ‘til we </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> get going!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>